What Happens After I Do
by UnaVitaSegreta
Summary: This is an EmilyRichard story geared for mature audiences. It is part of a set of two stories about their first night together. In this version of the events, Emily and Richard are celebrating their wedding night.


She stood at the window, looking out at the lights of the city as they danced across the lake, reflecting off the perfectly still water. Grasping the edge of the silk curtain in one hand, Emily looked down at the gold band and matching diamond ring on her left hand. Married. She was now a married woman. No longer a silly young girl, but a married woman. She had imagined that she would feel different. Yet she didn't. Not yet, at least.

They had only left the reception a short while ago and had just arrived at their suite for the night. Tomorrow they would leave for a month-long honeymoon in Europe. Yet tonight they were still in Connecticut. Richard had gone into the bathroom to change. Emily was still in her wedding gown. It was only now, at the end of the night, that she was beginning to notice the weight of the gown. Her shoulders had begun to sag and her body felt tired from carrying the extra weight for so many hours.

As she brushed her hand over her stomach, she sucked in a wavering breath. She felt nervous yet calm, excited yet afraid. Her mind and body were full of contradictions. Her body was telling her how much she wanted this man and how she yearned to finally give herself to him. Yet her mind was not quite as at ease with the prospects of the impending wedding night. What if she wasn't enough for him? It wasn't uncommon in their world for the husband to have both a wife and a mistress. In fact, she was almost certain that her father had taken up with more than one woman besides her mother. What if she didn't satisfy Richard? He was, after all, far more experienced than she.

Emily jumped as she felt her husband's hand on her hip and his body against hers, jolting her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, sliding his arms around her as he stood behind her. His voice quickly calmed her, the deep and refined tone that he spoke when they were alone. He kissed the top of her head, holding her to him. "I thought you were going to change."

Emily looked down. She was still wearing her wedding gown. Seeing Richard's arms around her waist and his hands resting against her stomach, she suddenly felt transported back to reality. "I couldn't get it off," she stated, turning her head to rest her cheek against his chest. Without the extra two or three inches of her shoes, her head fit perfect beneath his chin.

"Why don't I help you?" Richard suggested, removing his arms from her waist.

Emily bent her head forward as she felt Richard's hands upon her upper back. She could feel his fingers grasping for the tiny zipper. He slid it down slowly, standing closely behind her. As the zipper slid down her spine to the small of her back, she felt Richard's lips against her shoulder. Closing her eyes, the warmth of his breath seemed to heat her entire body. He slid the zipper over her behind and Emily caught the gown in her hands as it began to slide from her body. Richard brushed his hands across her shoulders as he helped her to push the exquisite material from her arms. Emily turned to her side, reaching out her left hand to steady herself against her husband as she stepped out of the gown.

She held the heavy dress in her hands, looking down at its intricate stitching. Her shoulder was directly in line with Richard's chest and thus he could only see the side of her face. Yet the white silk of her slip shined in the light of the moon that poured in from the slightly-parted curtains. Her vibrant red hair almost seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. The slip had a tight-fitting bodice that pushed her breasts up elegantly yet revealed nothing. The skirt ran nearly the entire length of her legs, the sheer material giving her the appearance of a majestical being. She looked so beautiful and delicate, like a precious treasure that he had been entrusted with for safekeeping.

Richard took the gown from her hands, moving to lay it across the chair that was near the window. Turning around to find Emily still standing in the same place, he took a few steps back in her direction, stopping directly in front of her.

Slowly, she lifted her head up to look at him. The way that he was gazing at her made her smile and she felt more at ease. Her heart pounded in her chest loudly enough that she could hear each beat reverberating in her ears. On the inside, she felt as if she were trembling. Yet her body was strong and resolute and she remained still as she stood before him. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that only grew stronger the longer they stared at each other. It wasn't anxiety or nervousness; it was desire. She let her gaze travel down Richard's body. He had taken off his jacket and tie. His crisp white shirt was haphazardly pulled from his pants and looked rather wrinkled from the hours of wear it had seen tonight. He had also undone the first few buttons at the collar showing a bit of his neck and exposed chest.

The feeling in her stomach only grew stronger the longer she looked at him. She wanted so badly to run her hands across his chest and to feel his bare, broad shoulders against her fingertips. Her hands ached with the thought of unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his toned body. She instinctively bit her lip as the idea of what it would feel like to press her nude body against his invaded her thoughts.

Seeing the changing look in her eyes, Richard stepped forward. Emily watched as his hand moved up to brush against her face. He ran his thumb across her cheek, her eyes closing. His touch was electric against her skin. She could feel her entire body coming alive as Richard's hand slid to her neck and his thumb traced down her jaw line.

Bending his head down to kiss her, he tentatively pressed his lips against hers. He was uncertain of how quickly and how far to push her. Yet Emily willingly accepted his kiss, opening her mouth as she searched out his tongue. Nearly losing herself in his kiss, she felt his hand slide over her shoulder and down her back. Suddenly, she was being lifted into his arms. Without even thinking, she encircled his neck with her arms as he carried her. Their lips never parted until he gently laid her on the bed.

Emily opened her eyes to find her husband lying on his side next to her. Her body ached to feel him against her. Richard leaned forward, cupping her cheek as he kissed her gently. Instinctively, her hands moved to his shirt. She grasped the material as the kiss deepened, causing her to momentarily forget everything around her but the feel of his tongue playing against hers and his hand caressing her face. Her fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Somehow her whole body seemed to react to him without requiring her to think.

Finally reaching the last button, Emily slipped her hand inside the shirt. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his toned stomach against her hand before she slid it up to his muscular chest. His skin was so warm that her fingers tingled just from the feeling of his bare flesh against her hand.

Richard smiled at how comfortable and willing she seemed to be, her hand exploring his body. He draped his arm across her hip, his hand pressed against her back as he began to kiss her neck. Emily dipped her head back, giving him more access to run his tongue up to her ear. The trail that he blazed sent a shiver down her spine as he kissed a spot beneath her ear that caused the desire building in her body to nearly explode. She only came down from her high as he moved his lips back down her neck to her collarbone.

Emily rested her hand against his chest as she lost herself in the trail of his kisses. She moaned involuntarily as she felt Richard's leg slip between hers and he drew her body closer. Emily sighed, taking in a deep breath as Richard pushed himself away from her and sat up.

Jerking the white shirt from his shoulders, Richard crumpled it up and cast it aside. Emily watched as his hands moved to his pants, messing with the button at the top. She felt a warm sensation envelope her body and her breath seemed to escape her for a few moments as he removed his pants. They were moving slow and enjoying the feel of their first time together yet she knew that things would soon progress once they were both free of their clothing. And as she lay on her back, looking up at him, she felt a flicker of fear. Her body quickly banished the thought as Richard stood to finally free his legs from the pants.

Emily sat up, moving to turn her back to him. It took her a moment to regain her ability to speak. Her body felt different than it ever had. She felt on fire and so very alive. Every inch of her being yearned for his touch. "My mother spent fifteen minutes tying me into this," she explained, moving her hand back to inform him of where the knot to her bodice began.

Richard found the perfect bow that her mother had tied at the top of the bodice. Looking more closely at it, he discovered that it was laced up in a cross-cross pattern. Undoing the knot first, he began to pull the lacing from the loops. It took longer than he had expected but he finally reached the bottom and the garment fell limply against Emily, the sides of the back hanging open. He couldn't help the throbbing that he felt in his lower section as he looked at her bare back. She was perfect. The curve of her spine was immaculate and her shoulders looked somehow more intricately formed than when he'd first seen her wearing a strapless dress many months ago.

Emily remained still, holding the garment to her body. She felt her heart race as Richard's hand ran over her shoulder and brushed down her arm. He bent his head over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. Finally, she moved to turn around and face him once again. Richard placed his hand atop of hers as she held it against the front of her bodice. Richard slowly lowered his lips down to kiss her. Emily opened her mouth, giving in to him as the kiss became more passionate. She moved her hand from the bodice as Richard pushed her onto her back as she finally cast her garment aside. He gently lowered her down onto the bed again, finally able to revel in the sight of her body. She closed her eyes, unable to watch him as he looked down at her. No one had ever seen her nude before. Not even her mother or her sister. He was the first. The first to do many things.

Richard brushed his fingers up her stomach and she moaned. His touch against her bare skin was new and electrifying. Every fiber of her being tingled in the anticipation of where his hand would wander next. Yet she didn't have to wait very long as he made evident his intent to touch every inch of her body. Richard looked up at Emily to see her eyes closed and her head pressed back against a pillow. Deciding that it wouldn't be too much, he bent his head down to kiss her stomach.

It took Emily a moment to realize that his lips were against her skin. She opened her eyes, looking down at him as he moved his head upward and finally kissed between her breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath as he moved his hand up to cup her breast before he placed his lips upon it. She felt her head digging back into the pillow as her gaze landed on the design of the ceiling. His thumb brushed over her nipple lightly and a small whimper escaped her slightly-parted lips before she felt his tongue flick across her breast. She squirmed, a throatier moan coming from her as Richard continued to tease her with his mouth while he held her breast in his hand. It was the first time that anyone had ever touched her like this or that she even knew this type of pleasure could be caused. Never before had she imagined anything like this. His other hand slid up and down the side of her body, causing her to completely lose herself within him. Her breathing grew deeper and she heard herself moan louder as her husband lavished attention upon her body.

Even after his tongue had flicked across her nipple one last time and he was no longer caressing her breast she could still feel the effects of his assault upon her senses. Her heart throbbed against her chest and her breathing had grown heavier. Richard kissed her neck, pulling her onto her side as he lay next to her.

His hand rested on her hip, playing with the silk of her slip as he looked lovingly at his wife. Richard eventually slid his hand further down, over her thigh as his hand sought out her bare skin, her eyes closing instinctively. Finally, he found his way beneath the material, sliding it up slowly as his fingertips trailed across her thigh. Emily moaned as his hand roamed her lower body, getting ever so close until he grasped the back of her thigh. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Richard's fingers moved slowly, trailing over her behind. His hand rested against her for a moment as he bent his head forward to kiss his wife, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Emily ran her tongue alongside Richard's as his hands tugged on her slip. He slid it over her hips and thighs and she had to force her legs to kick it down to her ankles before she was finally free of it.

Richard broke from their kiss to look down at her body. She was entirely nude, her body exposed before him. Emily felt the blood rush her to cheeks as he looked at her, silently. His hand trailed up her leg and over her hip, sliding behind her back. "You are gorgeous," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She closed her eyes, unable to keep his gaze. Being so exposed to another person felt awkward and unfamiliar. Even as comfortable as she felt with him, she still felt so vulnerable lying before him in her nude form. Yet she also felt free and liberated. He was the only person who would ever see her in this way and that somehow felt exciting and as if they shared a bond that no others could penetrate.

His hand moved to the waist of his boxer shorts and he slid them down. Emily opened her eyes as she felt him moving beside her. She wanted to look down but she couldn't. The knot in her stomach had already formed and she was trying to remain calm even as her heart raced. The moment that she had waited for was fast approaching and she didn't know quite what was happening to her body. It almost felt beyond her control as she reacted to his touch and his caresses. Somehow her body knew what it was doing, even if her mind didn't.

"Give me your hand," he instructed her, reaching out to take her hand in his. Emily looked at him, the confusion clearly written on her face. "I want you to touch me," he spoke softly.

"I …" Emily stammered, feeling him move her hand down before she could protest. She felt him against the palm of her hand, uncertain of what to do next. He was hard and warm, not what she had been expecting. Richard guided her hand, sensing that she was beginning to relax against him. He could feel the tension draining from her body. She looked into his eyes as he wrapped her hand around him, feeling the shape of his already-hard erection against her palm. It felt larger than she had imagined and the realization of his size sent a shiver through her body. It would surely hurt when he …

"I won't hurt you," he whispered, somehow reading her thoughts. The feeling of her hand around him was too intoxicating. Richard knew that if she continued to touch him, he'd be unable to control himself with her. Not wanting to push her too far, he let go of her hand.

Emily looked up at him, understanding the meaning of his expectant gaze. She nodded, allowing Richard to roll her onto her back. In that instant, she gave herself over to him, ready to truly be man and wife. Richard positioned his body atop of her, taking his erection in his hand. Emily laid her head back, watching Richard's face as his body moved towards hers. She didn't feel nervous or anxious; all she felt was the deep intensity of her desire. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him lying atop of her body, moving inside of her. This was the moment that she had fantasized about and she wanted to savor it. It would be a moment that she'd always remember and she wanted it to be everything that she had hoped for and more.

Richard slowly guided himself into her. He moved tentatively, not wanting to hurt her any more than necessary. He knew that the first few moments might be uncomfortable for her and that she'd never done this before and surely didn't know what to expect. He thus took his time as he pushed into her, allowing her body to accept him before he went any further. He heard her soft moan, his arousal level shooting up, yet he forced himself to remain in control and to think of his wife and her comfort.

Her eyes slid closed the moment she felt his body pressing against hers. She took a deep breath as he entered her. He moved slowly and gently, yet her breath caught in her throat. Every nerve in her body was waiting to react. Her legs shifted and her back dug into the mattress as the unfamiliar sensation of him rubbing against her continued for what seemed like an eternity. It was slow but she could feel every inch of him, every vein rubbing against her sensitive skin. She felt a flicker of pain, biting her lip as she breathed more deeply. It was an oddly good kind of pain that quickly vanished. He slid completely into her, causing her to gasp. Her lungs immediately filled with air and a deep moan finally escaped her lips.

Richard slid his hands around her back as he pulled her body against his. He held his position for a moment, allowing her to fully feel him inside of her. Emily moaned again, the weight of his body pressing down upon her small frame. He wasn't as heavy as she'd thought. His chest pressed against hers and his weight somehow only heightened the irregular breathing pattern that she had begun as Richard started to move against her. Even though she didn't know what she was doing, her body moved along with him, responding to his movements.

He moved slowly and with gentle strokes as he slid in and out of her. His hands held her hips as he moved against her, his mouth covering hers in a hungry kiss. Emily willingly acceded to him and as their kiss grew more passionate, he began to thrust against her more intensely. Emily at first shifted her hips, uncomfortable with the quicker movements of him gliding in and out of her. Yet as she forced herself to relax and to enjoy the experience, she felt the waves of pleasure that wracked her body each time he thrust inside of her and then withdrew to once again push back into her. She reveled in the feeling of lying beneath him, his body moving atop of hers. His bare skin rubbed against her nude form and sent further ripples of pleasure coursing through her nerves.

Emily instinctively wrapped her leg around Richard's, giving him better access to push into her and hold his position. His lips moved to her neck and she clung tightly to him. Rolling them onto their sides and finally moving onto his back, he held her against him. Emily's head fell forward and she finally opened her eyes, moving into a more comfortable position. She looked down at her husband as she perched atop of him. He slid his hand up her back and pushed the hair from her face. Tucking it behind her ear, he pulled her lips towards his.

Richard grasped her hips, moving her back and forth. Emily took a deep breath, resting her forehead against his. She could feel her thighs and legs throbbing as Richard moved, unleashing a new feeling within her. It began in her stomach and somehow spread all across her body. It soared down to her legs and her middle seemed to actually pulsate as he moved inside of her. Every movement that he made, her body responded to involuntarily. If he pushed her back, she felt a sensation shoot up her spine. If he pulled her forward, she felt it spread up to her ribcage.

Her moans filled the room and Richard shifted his hips to meet his wife's body as she moved atop of him. She was catching on and had begun to move her body on her own. His hands now only rested on her hips as she moved herself, her body seeking out its own pleasure. Richard could feel his release nearing. He had tried to hold it off for as long as possible to draw out the experience for her. Yet the feel of being inside of her and her body pressed against his was just too much. He had waited so long to be with her like this and it was better than any dream he'd ever had about making love to her. It was hotter and more intense than he could have possibly imagined it to be their first time together.

The thought of how long he had waited for her, how many times he had dreamt of what her body would look like and what it would feel like to make love to her were too much. Coupled with the actual experience of being with her, he was unable to keep himself from coming inside of her. He had no control over his ability to let go and he plunged straightforward into oblivion as his hands grasped her waist tightly, his entire body giving into what it was experience.

Emily squirmed as she felt her husband holding onto her so tightly, yet her head fell forward and she buried it against his shoulder. He quickly and forcefully thrust into her a few more times and then she felt an entirely new and unfamiliar burst. It shook her body and she closed her eyes tightly, seeing different shards of color against the back of her eyelids. Another sensation shot through her body and her legs shook as her body experienced its release. She cried out, unable to hold back any longer.

Collapsing atop of him, she felt entirely unable to move. It was also rather difficult to breathe. Her head was still buried against her husband's shoulder, her hair tickling his cheek. Richard held her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her body lying atop of his own. He felt her draw in a deep breath and she finally turned her head to the side, her cheek pressing against his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back. The sensation felt soothing and invigorating to the both of them.

After a few minutes of silence and stillness, Richard slowly rolled them over. He slid out of her as gently as he could, yet she still groaned as she felt him pulling away. He kissed her forehead and she moved to lie beside him. Wrapping his arms around her, her cheek felt warm against his bare chest. And his arms felt secure and tender cradling her body. Her legs still tingled and she shifted them slightly, unfamiliar with the strange reaction that she felt at her center.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked, his voice soft.

"Yes," Emily whispered.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No," she replied, her head moving enough for her hair to tickle his chest. Her fingers played against his skin as she traced a pattern with her fingertips. "I feel wonderful."

Richard sighed in relief, grateful that she seemed to have enjoyed her first time. He could tell from the reaction of her body that she had met with quite an orgasmic experience and secretly he felt just a bit proud for having caused it during her first time. They were electrifying together. He hadn't imagined that it could be so amazing with her. Their passion and their fire only grew more intense the longer they had moved together and the harder he had moved against her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Emily laughed. He was asking about her thoughts? That was a switch for them. She scraped her fingernails lightly across his arm. "I was just wondering why we never did that before now."

Richard chuckled lowly. "Because you are a lady and ladies don't do that before marriage, that's why."

"I don't feel like a lady," she stated, lifting her head to look up at him. "I don't think a lady would make those kinds of noises."

Richard couldn't tell for a moment if she was teasing him or not. Yet the smile at the corner of her mouth gave her away and he moved to kiss her gently. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he spoke, his hand against her cheek.

Emily shook her head. "I've never felt uncomfortable with you." Richard raised an eyebrow, looking at her in disbelief. "Well, not in a bad way," she smiled. "I just didn't want to disappoint you," she admitted.

Richard smiled at her. "You could never disappoint me."

Emily laid her head back on his chest, feeling a bit of discomfort over their open talk. "You have so much more experience than I do."

"We have the rest of our lives to experience together," Richard soothed. He kissed the top of her head. "Besides, that was better than any experience I could have ever imagined."

"Did you imagine what it would be like between us?" she asked, her fingertips playing against his chest.

"Did you?" he countered.

"Yes," she replied, feeling blush even though he couldn't see her face.

"So did I," he admitted, "many times, actually."

Emily smiled, a bit surprised that he had thought of her like that before. "So, did the real Emily live up to the one in your dreams?" she asked, lifting her head to smirk at him.

"She was far superior," he informed her. .Richard ran his hand down her back once again. "I don't think I ever felt truly alive until I met you. I was just wandering around waiting for my life to begin."

"Well, that was quite a way to begin it," she smirked.

Richard could feel her body shake as she laughed. He was glad that she felt so open and comfortable with him. She was lying there naked and didn't even seem to care.

Emily's tone turned a bit more serious as she looked at her husband. "I feel like such a silly newlywed," she mused, "but I just keep asking myself how I got so lucky to find someone like you." Her finger traced his bottom lip. "So many people in our world don't marry for love. And I always thought that I would be one of those women. I didn't know how I would ever find someone who understands me and loves me for who I am and not who he wants me to be. But you …" she trailed off. She didn't know the words to continue. Expressing her emotions was not something that she did often. Verbal declarations of love and devotion weren't often uttered yet they were always known.

"I know," he smiled. "When you walked into that party, I knew that I would never be complete without you in my life."

A smile slowly spread across her lips and she turned her head to the side. "You've never said something like that to me before."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, not needing any further words to express their love.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore," Richard finally stated, "Why don't we try and get some sleep. Our flight leaves for London early in the morning."

Emily smiled at the sound of her name. Mrs. Gilmore. He was the first person to call her Mrs. Gilmore. She liked the sound of it, the way that he spoke the title. It made her feel honored and special. She was his wife. Less than eight hours ago she had belong to no one. And now she belonged to him. "I'm not that tired," she hinted, grinning at her husband as the shock registered on his face.

"Emily," he stated, looking at her incredulously as her hand slid across his chest. She bent her head down, pressing her lips to his bare skin. Moving up over his chest and to his neck, she made a circular pattern with her tongue before she began kissing his jawbone.

"You aren't up to it?" she asked, "because I think that another part of your body would beg to differ." Darting her eyes down, she glanced at the thin sheet that covered their lower bodies.

Richard laughed, feeling the change in her behavior. The first time she had been tentative and let him seduce her. Yet now she was growing more daring and responding to her own desires.

It was different the second time. They felt more comfortable and willing to give in to each other's touches and caresses. It was less awkward and more pleasurable. Her orgasm was no less intense yet it felt more liberating as her husband held her body, touching it, caressing it, and stroking it gently. She was more aware of her body and its desires this time. Her senses were heightened and she met her husband's every movement.

Richard was surprised by how quickly she fell in line with him, her body willingly reacting to and accepting his advances. He moved more forcefully against her this time, thrusting into her with greater intensity. Her voice grew deeper as his touches and his movements elicited new sounds from her small frame. She even seemed to revel in the times that he was more forceful and rough with her. Her voice was louder and she actually appeared to enjoy his hands groping her and pushing her to the edge.

Breathless, they both lay on their backs, the sheet twisted around their bodies. "Now, I'm tired," Emily admitted with a yawn.

"We have a long day tomorrow," he panted, still feeling his heart beating faster than usual.

"I've never slept with anyone other than my sister before," she stated, looking over at her husband.

"Do you snore?" he asked, turning his head towards.

"No," she huffed. "Do you?"

"That depends …"

"On what?"

"On whether or not I'm worn out," he grinned.

"Are you worn out tonight?" Emily asked, feeling a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh yes," he informed her, "it has been quite a day. I got married. And then I got to spend some time alone with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Was she at the wedding?" Emily teased him.

Richard laughed, moving over to pull her into his arms. "Go to sleep," he stated as she settled against him.

"Just married and you're already telling me what to do," Emily mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt Richard's body shake as he laughed. It didn't take long before they were both fast asleep.

Emily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was white – the white sheet that was twisted around her body. As she lifted her head to take in her surroundings, she discovered that she was alone in the bed. Richard was nowhere in sight. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to discover if it looked too wild. She took in a deep breath, stretching out on her back.

It still felt strange to be lying in bed wearing no clothing. It felt even more awkward as she was alone. She looked around the room. Her wedding dress was still draped over the chair where Richard had placed it last night. Her slip was on the floor next to the bed. Bending down, she picked it up and slid it over her legs. There was a white heap across the room. Surmising that it was Richard's shirt, she moved out of bed to retrieve it. It was clearly too large for her small frame yet she slid it over her arms and did one of the buttons to keep it closed.

As she stood by the door, she could hear water running. Richard must be in the shower, she realized. An idea flashed in her mind, but she quickly banished the thought. She couldn't go in there. That would be too forward. They were married, she reasoned with herself, but she still couldn't do it. Emily looked around the room for a closet or something where her bag might be stored. Spotting a large wardrobe in the corner, she crossed the room and opened it. "Thank God," she breathed, finding a mirror attached to the inside of the door. She looked ridiculous, wearing her slip and Richard's shirt. Her hair didn't look that bad. It still had some life to it. She ran her fingers through it, calming down some of the errant strands.

She turned around as she heard a door open. Richard was standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. She smiled involuntarily at the sight of him.

"I was just going to come and wake you up," he informed her. His eyes scanned down her body. His shirt was clearly too big for her. The neckline plunged down and only one button was haphazardly done at her midsection. The nearly see-through slip clung to her hips and moved as she did.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Just past six o'clock. We still have almost two hours, but I thought you might want to take a shower."

"Yes, I do," Emily breathed. Her skin tingled for a cleansing shower. Last night had been beautiful and wonderful but she longed to feel fresh and clean. Closing the wardrobe door, she moved over to where her husband was standing.

Richard stopped her as she walked past him, his arm sliding around her waist before he pulled her against him. Emily looked up at Richard, smiling as he bent his head down to kiss her. He held her to him, devouring her. "Good morning," he greeted her, pressing his forehead against hers as he finally broke their kiss.

"Good morning," she greeted back, breathless.

"I wanted to come wake you up so that we could spend our first morning together." His hands rested against her behind.

Emily grinned. "You sound like some ridiculous newlywed."

"I am," he teased her, his hand moving over her behind and behind her thigh.

"I need to take a shower," she stated, trying to ignore his advances.

"All right," he agreed, making no attempt to free her or even to move.

"Richard…"

"Very well," he stated, lifting her into his arms.

"Richard!" she protested. "Put me down!"

He ignored her pleas, carrying her into the bathroom. Expertly balancing her against his body, he pulled the door open to the glass shower. Reaching inside, he turned the knob and the water began spraying down from the showerhead.

"Please put me down!" Emily demanded. "You are going to get my clothes wet!"

"It's my shirt and I'll live with it," he argued, stepping into the shower.

He ignored her "but it's my slip" and only heard Emily shriek his name as the water began to spray down on her. Richard let the towel fall from his body as he placed her on her feet. Emily laughed as he pulled her against him. In just a matter of seconds, her shirt was already soaked and it clung to her body. The slip also stuck to her, making it hard to move.

"I hope you don't plan to make a habit of this," she stated, her hands resting against his chest.

Richard fumbled with the button on her shirt, undoing it as the water ran over his hands and made the job harder. "That depends…"

"On what?" she asked, pushing her wet hair back and out of her face.

"On whether or not you enjoy making love in the shower every morning," he grinned, releasing the button and beginning to roll the shirt over her shoulders.

"Richard Gilmore, we need to be getting ready to go to the airport," she scolded.

"Emily Gilmore," he mocked, not sliding the shirt fully down her arms so that she was trapped within it. He stood so close to her that her head was in line with his shoulder and she couldn't see his face.

As she stood before him, her arms pinned behind her back, she felt a sudden panic. He was standing before her, entirely nude. Her body tensed up and she felt her heart beating wildly. It hadn't been like this last night. Yet here and now she felt trapped. The idea of being dominated by someone else, even him, filled her with uncertainty and panic. Finally, she managed to regain control of her body and jerked away from him.

"Emily…" Richard looked at her in confusion. She jerked the shirt from her arms and quickly moved to shut off the shower. Standing opposite of him, she breathed deeply. "Emily…" he repeated, increasingly worried by her unexpected behavior.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Richard …" she panted, putting her hand up to stop him as he tried to move closer to her. Her other hand brushed the wet hair from her face.

"What is it? What's wrong, Emily?" he asked, wanting to touch her or at least do something to calm her down.

"I'm fine," she breathed.

"You most certainly are not fine," he pushed.

"Just let it go," she snapped, looking up at him, "please. I just …" she stopped herself from opening up to him, "I'm fine."

"This is how it is going to be?" he questioned. Emily's eyes narrowed. "Something happens or something bothers you and you just shut down on me. I won't accept that, Emily."

"You won't accept it?" she repeated, a tone of anger working its way into her voice.

"We're married now," he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She tensed up at his touch, not wanting the uninvited contact. "If I do something that hurts or scares you, you have to tell me, Emily. We have to be open and honest with each other." His eyes pleaded with her and she finally had to look away from him.

"You didn't hurt me," she finally spoke. "I just …" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This," she began, taking a deep breath and once again pushing the wet hair from her face before she looked up at him, "this whole aspect of physical intimacy is ... I know that you've been with other women, but …" She looked down.

"Emily…"

"No, let me say this." She looked back up at him. "You are the only person that I've ever wanted to be with and …" Emily closed her eyes, trying to gain the strength to open herself up to him. "What I feel for you …" she sighed, "sometimes it overwhelms me."

"Overwhelms you?" he asked, softly.

Emily nodded. "I've never trusted anyone the way that I trust you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. All of these emotions are unfamiliar. And sometimes they're just a bit … intense."

"Oh Emmy," he breathed, moving to pull her against him. Her eyes narrowed as he called her 'Emmy.' "You are like a precious mystery."

She felt herself smile as she laughed, relaxing in his embrace. He held her against him for a few minutes, both remaining silent. Finally lifting her head to look up at him, Emily smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Well," Richard's hand moved down her back and grasped the waistband of the slip. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Emily giggled, feeling him rolling the garment over her hips. "Oh, yes." Her eyes glimmered as she laughed. She felt more at ease and finally stepped back and peeled the soaked slip from her legs, casting it aside. Richard's eyes slowly raked up her body.

Sliding her arms around Richard's neck, she pressed her lips against his, her body leaning into him. "So, tell me," she began, "do you enjoy making love in the shower?"

"I've never done it before, but I'll let you know in a few minutes," he grinned, holding her to him as he kissed her.

Emily pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You've never done this before?" she asked. Richard shook his head. She kissed him again, moving to trail down his cheek. "There is a first time for everything, I guess," she mused.

Richard laughed as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

As they sat in the first class waiting lounge, Richard watched his wife as she stared out the window. She was her usual prim and proper self. Her hair and clothing were perfect. In fact, her entire appearance was immaculate. Yet something felt different. It was like he finally knew her secret. Or as if he finally knew something about her that no one else did. He felt honored and privileged. As her husband, he got to see a side of her that no one else did. The real Emily Gilmore. The woman who had made love to him twice last night and then again this morning. That was his wife. That was the woman no one knew but him.

"Stop staring at me like that," she scolded him, though her tone was more playful than serious.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," he whispered into her ear, "and this morning."

"Richard," she spoke in a harsher tone, acutely aware of the other people in the room. Her eyes glanced around the room before taking him in as he grinned boyishly.

Richard reached behind Emily, wrapping his arm around her as he leaned in closely. "I can't stop thinking about how much I want to make love to you in every European city. And how I want to come home and make love to you in our house. And all of the things that I want to do to-" His breath was warm against her ear and it made her shiver.

"Richard," she cut him off, about to scold him for being so improper. As she looked into his eyes she felt a faint blush upon her cheeks. Looking back towards the window, she stiffened her back. "It's a good thing I've been to Europe many times before. I don't think we're going to be doing much sight-seeing this trip," she commented, her face stoic as Richard smirked at her declaration.

* * *

Thanks for Cira for her meticulous beta work and thanks to Mel and OFG for all of their encouragement and late-night "Hey, does this sound right?" help. 


End file.
